cahistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
1910 - 1919
Remember: items marked with an * occurred as they did in our time line (OTL). Note that while many of the events without an * did occur in OTL, they didn't happen in quite the way described here, or at quite the same time. If you really just have to know how things played out in OTL, feel free to do the research. Mar 1910 * An uprising against Ottoman rule breaks out in Albania 6 May 1910 * On the death of King Edward VII, George V becomes King of the United Kingdom Aug 1910 * The Pan American Union (precurson to the Organization of American States) is launched. It is headquartered in Washington DC. 28 Aug 1910 * Montenegro is proclaimed to be an independent Kingdom (separate from both Serbia and the Austrian Empire). Nicholas I is the first King 5 Oct 1910 * King Manuel II of Portugal flees to England. Portugal is declared a republic. 1 Jan 1912 * The Chinese Empire is overthrown and the Republic of China is declared. General Yuan Shikai is named President by Sun Yat-Sen, and Shikai deposes Emperor Puyi of the Qing dynasty. 5 Jan 1912 * Under the leadership of Vladimir Lenin, the Bolshevik Party breaks away from the Russian Social Democratic Labour Party. 14 Apr 1912 * RMS Titanic strikes and iceberg and sinks the following day, with a loss of over 1500 lives. 30 Jul 1912 * Japanese Emperor Meiji dies, marking the end of the Meiji Era. His son Taisho succeeds him, beginning the Taisho Era. 8 Oct 1912 * Montenegro declares war on the Ottoman Empire, beginning the First Balkan War. 16 Oct 1912 * Bulgaria, in support of Montenegro, conducts the first evern airplane bombing raide near the Ottoman city of Erdine, in Turkey. 28 Nov 1912 * Albania declares independence from the Ottoman Empire 30 Dec 1912 * The First Balkan War ends (temporarily): the Balkan League of Bulgaria, Greece, Montenegro and Serbia sign an armistice with the Ottoman Empire. Mar 1913 * The Romanov Dynasty of Russia celebrate 300 years of rulership amidst an outpouring of positive monarchist sentiment. 4 Mar 1913 * Woodrow Wilson succeeds William Taft as the 18th President of the United States. 13 Mar 1913 Mexican revolutionary leader Pancho Villa returns to Mexico from self-imposed exile in the Republic of Texas (OTL he was in the United States) 26 Mar 1913 * In a flare-up of the First Balkan War, Bulgarian forces seize the Ottoman city of Adrianople. 30 May 1913 * A peace treaty sign in London officially ends the First Balkan War. 29 Jun 1913 * The Second Balkan War begins, putting Greece and Serbia against the Ottoman Empire. 10 Aug 1913 * The Treaty of Bucharest ends the Second Balkan War. Bulgaria, Greece, Serbia and Romania all gain territory. The first three all got parts of Ottoman Macedonia. The latter gained some territory from Bulgaria. 1 Dec 1913 * The island of Crete, having obtained independence from the Ottoman Empire during the Second Balkan War, is annexed by Greece. 28 Jun 1914 * Serbian nationalist Gavrilo Princip assassinates Austrian Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria and his wife, Duchess Sophie, in Sarajevo. 15 Jul 1914 * In the Mexican Revolution: Mexican Presisdent Victoriano Huerta resigns and leaves Mexico City 23 Jul 1914 * The Austrian Empire presents Serbia with an ultimatum (essentially a list of demands) which it fully (although not publicly) expect Serbia to reject, thus providing the pretext for war. 28 Jul 1914 * The Austrian Empire declares war on Serbia, and attacks Belgrade 29 Jul 1914 * Tsar Nicholas II orders a full mobilization against the Austrian Empire 1 Aug 1914 * The "Official" start date for the first world war: Germany declares war on Russia and begins mobilization, in resonse to Russia's mobilization in support of Serbia. Additionally, the French begin mobilization of their military. Visit the World War I timeline. 15 Aug 1914 * The Panama Canal is officially opened. 1 Sep 1914 * St. Petersburg, Russia, officially changes its name to Petrograd Jan 1915 * While working as a cook at New York's Sloan Hospital under an assumed name, Typhoid Mary infects 25 people, and is placed in quarantine for life. 13 Jan 1915 * An earthquake (6.8 in Richter scale) in Avezzano, Italy, kills more than 29,000. 19 Mar 1915 * Pluto is photographed for the first time but is not then classified as a planet. 18 Jul 1915 * United States forces invade Haiti to safeguard the interests of US corporations 12 Dec 1915 * Chinese President Yuan Shikai declares himself Emperor of China 8 Mar 1916 * As part of the Mexican Revolution, General Pancho Villa leads about 500 Mexican raiders in an attack against Columbus, New Mexico, killing 12 U.S. soldiers. A garrison of the U.S. 13th Cavalry Regiment fights back and drives them away. 15 Mar 1916 * President Woodrow Wilson sends 12,000 United States troops over the U.S.-Mexico border to pursue Pancho Villa; the 13th Cavalry regiment enters Mexican territory. 16 Mar 1916 * The U.S. 7th and 10th Cavalry regiments under John J. Pershing cross the border to join the hunt for Villa. 22 Mar 1916 * "Emperor" Yuan Shikai of China abdicates, the China reverts to a Republic. 16 May 1916 * US forces invade the Dominican Republic, ostensibly to keep central-power allied ships to approach the Panama Canal zone where work on the canal was underway. 15 Jan 1917 The Danish West Indies is sold to the United States for $25 million. Renamed the US Virgin Islands, they now constitute the eastern counties of the state of Puerto Rico. (In OTL only the first sentence here applies) 8 Mar 1917 The Russian Revolution begins with the attempted overthrow of Tsar Nicholas II. The Tsar and his family and senior staff, along with a number of members of the nobility and their households, who were forewarned of the imminent plot, retreat easterward across Russia. 11 Mar 1917 * Venustiano Carranza is elected president of Mexico; the United States gives de jure recognition of his government. 6 May 1917 The Royalist forces of Tsar Nicholas II complete their retreat across Russia, arriving in the Pacific port city of Vladivostok. The officers of both the far east army and navy declare their support for the Tsar. 20 Jul 1917 * Alexander Kerensky becomes leader of the provisional Russian government, a move ignored and/or condemned by those loyal to the Tsar. 14 Sep 1917 * The Russian "Provisional Government" declares Russia to be a Republic 7 Nov 1917 * The workers of Petrograd in Russia, led by the Bolshevik leader Vladimir Lenin, attack and successfully destroy the Kerensky Provisional Government which results in Russia officially becoming communist. 16 Nov 1917 United States President Woodrow Wilson, with the backing of Congress, offers Russian Tsar Nicholas II and his family and supporters an escape from Russia. After much debate, the Tsar accepts this offer, and, escaping from Vladivostok on loyalist Russian navy ships, reloates across the north Pacific to the new settlement of Anchorage, Alaska. As he boards the ship to cross the ocean, Tsar Nicholas declared to cheering crowds "I am not abandoning Russia. I am not leaving Russia. Russia is my heart, Russia is my soul. Russia is my mother, and my father. Where I am, Russia is. Russia can never die." As the ship left the harbour, Nicholas stood upon the after deck, resolutely watching the shore fade from view. 6 Dec 1917 * The Parliament of Finland declares itself holder of sovereignty, effectively dissolving the 108-year-old union with Russia and becoming an independent nation. 25 Jan 1918 * The Ukrainian People's Republic declares independence from Bolshevik Russia. 16 Feb 1918 * The Council of Lithuania adopts the Act of Independence of Lithuania, declaring Lithuania's independence from the Russian Empire. 24 Feb 1918 * After 7 centuries of foreign rule, Estonia declares its independence from the Russian Empire. Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Georgia also declare their independence from the Russian Empire but as the Transcaucasian Democratic Federative Republic, rather than as indedpendent nations. 5 Mar 1918 * Soviet Russia moves its national capital from Petrograd to Moscow. 25 Mar 1918 * Belarus declares independence from Soviet Russia 26 May 1918 * The Transcaucasian Democratic Federative Republic is abolished. Georgia declares its independence as the Democratic Republic of Georgia. 28 May 1918 * Armenia and Azerbaijan declare their independence as the Democratic Republic of Armenia and the Azerbaijan Democratic Republic respectively. 12 Jun 1918 Grand Duke Michael Alexandrovitch Romanov, brother of Tsar Nicholas II, who had remained behind in Russia to try and foment rebellion against the Soviet usurpers and restore the monarchy is captured by the Bolsheviks and murdered. 4 Jul 1918 * Mehmed VI succeeds Mehmed V as Sultan of the Ottoman Empire 17 Jul 1918 The Bolshevik Party issues orders that should any members of the Tsar's family or his supporters be found in Russian territory, they are to be arrested immediately. This is ammended that same day to indicate that should the Tsar, his immediate family and cousins out to the third degree (who could possibly succeed to the throne) are to be arrested and killed if they resist. All others found in Russia are to be watched, but left alone if they do not foment unrest. Aug 1918 * The Spanish Flu (influenza) becomes pandemic; over 30 million people die in the following 6 months (almost twice as many as died during the first world war). 1 Aug 1918 * British anti-Bolshevik forces occupy Archangel, Russia. 3 Oct 1918 * King Ferdinand I of Bulgaria abdicates in the wake of the Bulgarian military collapse in WWI. He is succeeded by his son, Boris III. 28 Oct 1918 * Czechoslovakia declares its independence from Austria-Hungary. 30 Oct 1918 * The Kingdom of Yemen is granted independence from the Ottoman Empire by the Armistice of Mudros. 31 Oct 1918 * The Hungarian government terminates the personal union with Austria, officially dissolving the Austro-Hungarian empire. 3 Nov 1918 * Poland declares its independence from Russia. 6 Nov 1918 * A new Polish government is proclaimed in Lublin. 9 Nov 1918 * Kaiser Wilhelm II of Germany abdicates and chooses to live in exile in the Netherlands. 11 Nov 1918 * World War I ends: Germany signs an armistice agreement with the Allies between 5:12 AM and 5:20 AM in Marshal Foch’s railroad car in Compiègne Forest in France. It becomes official on the 11th hour of the 11th day of the 11th month. 12 Nov 1918 * Austria becomes a Republic 14 Nov 1918 * Czechoslovakia becomes a Republic. 16 Nov 1918 * The Hungarian Democratic Republic is declared. 18 Nov 1918 * Latvia declares its independence from Russia. 1 Dec 1918 * The Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes (which later became the Kingdom of Yugoslavia) is proclaimed. 25 Jan 1919 * The League of Nations is founded in Paris 3 Feb 1919 * Soviet troops enter and occupy the Ukraine after having failed in a bid to take over Estonia. 28 Jun 1919 * The Treaty of Versailles is signed, officially ending the first world war with Germany. 19 Aug 1919 * Afghanistan gaines independence from the British Empire 10 Sep 1919 * The Treaty of Saint Germain is signed, officially ending the first world war with Austria (not Austria-Hungary) 27 Sep 1919 * British troops withdraw from Archangel, Russia, and leave the fighting of the Russian civil war to the Russians 27 Nov 1919 * The Treaty of Neuilly-sur-Seine is signed, officially ending the first world war with Bulgaria